Magus
by Kitana Nightwolf
Summary: The daughter of Solinari and a human meets and falls in love with Raistlin Majere. This is the story..(Set in an alternate timeline)


The young lady walked into the room, unknowing what awaited her there. She stepped forward, as did her twin sister. She looked at the empty table and waited for the mages to appear. When they did, her sister jumped and reached for her sword. The first grabbed the sister's arm and hushed her.  
"Be still, Larissa. They shall not harm either of us." Larissa looked at her sister and frowned.  
"If they did not wish to harm us, then why were both of us brought here, Leona?" Leona frowned at the question, not knowing the answer. One of the mages, the head of the conclave, stood and answered it for her.  
"We have invited both of you here because you are twins. Occasionally, we find pairs of twins that both use magic. With one we saw 6 months ago, only one of the twins had the ability. The other was a warrior, like Larissa here. Oh, how forgetful of me. I failed to introduce myself. I am Par-Salian, leader of the White-Robed mages and head of the conclave."  
The twins bowed to him, as was customary. When Leona rose, she decided to voice a question she had wanted answered since their arrival.  
"My lord, why was I asked to come now? I understand that several others took their Tests six months ago, including Raistlin Majere, a friend and neighbor."  
"The reason is because of ability to work the Tests. Only a certain number can take the Test at once. We had far too many six months ago to let you take the Test, because it would have seriously been too hard for you to pass. That is why we waited until now to give you the Test. Now, if you will please follow Ladonna, she will take you to where your Test will be taken." Par-Salian and the others left, taking Larissa with them. Only Ladonna remained.  
"Greetings, Leona. I am Ladonna, head of the Black-Robed mages. I am to give you the Test. Follow me, please." Leona followed Ladonna and was ready to start the Test.  
When they arrived at the desired location, Ladonna took Leona's hand.  
"My dear, this Test will be the hardest one you will ever face. If you should succeed, you will be placed among the ranks of the greatest mage of all times, Magius. This Test is a replica of the Test he took." As Leona stepped forward, Ladonna noticed her limp. "Leona, how did you come across that limp?"  
"When I was a child, I was severely ill, and it impaired my right knee. It has never healed right." Leona self-consciously rubbed it. Ladonna was sorry she had asked. "When do I start, my lady?"  
"You start now. Walk through that door and begin your Test, young mage."  
Leona walked through the door and began a Test she could barely remember, except in her nightmares. The only thing she remembered was being confronted by a lich named Raedena, the only female lich ever. She remembered making a bargain with the lich. The very last test she faced was against a warrior who nearly cut her leg off at the knee, crippling her. As she defeated the warrior, she knew she had passed the dreaded Test. As she hobbled towards the end of the tunnel, she collapsed, passed out. After that, she couldn't even remember the warrior who crippled her leg. All she remembered was Raedena. When she woke up, Ladonna was smiling.  
"Congratulations, magus. You have passed the Test Magius nearly failed. How do you feel?"  
"Like my leg was cut off." Leona gave a faint cough, one she never had before. Also, her once blue-silver eyes were full silver. No one noticed except for Larissa.  
"Leona, what happened to your eyes? They are full silver!" Ladonna looked and gasped.   
"Par-Salian! Come quickly!" Par-Salian appeared right then.  
"What is the matter?"  
"Look at her eyes. She has Raedena's eyes."  
"Raedena? That foul mage has been dead for hundreds of years."  
"She was a lich, and the lover of Fistandantilus, if you haven't forgotten. She knew we would forget about her and now that He has found a host, she knew that she would as well. Leona obviously knew of the power she would gain through this. She accepted the lich and is now feeding her with her life force."   
"Like Raistlin is with Fistandantilus." They had forgotten about the twins and when Leona coughed again, they realized that they had heard every word.  
"I was wondering why Raistlin was so frail as of late. It worried me. But now I know. I knew about Raedena. She was my first encounter on the Test. She told me of the power I would gain if I became her host. I knew exactly what I was doing, as did Raistlin. Now, what do I do about my knee?" The pain was driving her mad.   
"I shall find a potion to take away some of the pain, and then we shall do what Justarius did: let it heal." Ladonna stood and got the potion and gave it to Leona, who took a large swallow and gave it back. "No, child. Keep it. I shall give you the recipe for it so you can make it for yourself. I should know. My Test was hard too. Justarius' left him crippled in the left leg. And, you shall need a walking staff. It's a shame that we gave the Staff of Magius to Raistlin, but I have one. It was Raedena's, and I think that she would like it back." Ladonna went to get it and Larissa looked at Leona.  
"Will that lich kill you, Leona?"  
"No, I doubt it. I was the first who was willing to accept her, and I think I impressed her. Here comes Ladonna with the staff and the recipe." Ladonna returned and gave them both to Leona.   
"The staff has a light in it, so you must use the spell to operate it. It can do many things, but only Raedena knows them all, and so shall you. This is the recipe for the potion. Use it well, Leona. We cannot apprentice you off because of Raedena. She shall be your master, so heed her well. I must go to sleep, and I think that you two should both sleep as well. I shall return in the morning to wake you both for breakfast with me. By the way, Leona, during the Test, you chose the black robes out of that closet to wear. That chose them for you here. Welcome to the ranks of the Black Mages." Ladonna kissed both of Leona's cheeks and headed for bed. Larissa looked at her twin and sighed.  
"Well, we can leave soon. Mages. I don't trust them."  
"Does that include me, dear sister?" Leona rolled over and fell asleep before she heard the response.  
The next morning, Ladonna woke the twins as she had promised. Larissa was doubtful about eating the food that Ladonna had conjured, but Leona ate without hesitation.  
"Larissa, are you not hungry? Please, dear sister, eat. You will need your strength for the road ahead of us."  
"Leona, how can I eat knowing what is inside of you? It frighten and disgusts me that you can eat after all of this."  
"Larissa, mages must keep up their strength. If your sister were to not eat, she would weaken herself greatly and almost assuredly kill herself. Mages must eat and sleep on a regular basis so they may be ready to use their magic in an emergency."  
"I am sorry, Mistress Ladonna. I am not hungry this morning, though I am grateful for the food you brought to me. Perhaps I can take it with us when we leave."  
"Larissa, you and your sister will be here for a few more days. She needs to regain her strength and to learn how to use her staff, however, we can send you home, Larissa, if you wish it, and when your sister is done her studies, we can send her home as well."  
"I shall stay with my sister," Larissa stood and looked at Ladonna, "however, are there other rooms we can use? This room gives me the creeps."  
"Larissa! Do not be rude to the lady. Our parents taught us that much before they died."  
"I am sorry, Mistress Ladonna. I did not mean to sound rude, but I was also taught to tell the truth. And as an applicant for the Knights of Solamnia, I am honor-bound to tell the truth."  
"Larissa, please. You are making a fool of yourself."  
Just then, Par-Salian entered the room. Leona stood and bowed to him, as was expected of her. Ladonna stood and bowed herself. Larissa just stood where she was. When Leona stood up, she saw that Larissa did not show the respect that was due to Par-Salian.  
"Larissa! Even a Knight of Solamnia must show respect for one who is of higher rank than you are."  
"I will show respect where it is needed, and no where else!"  
"Sturm would kill you if he heard you talking like that about respect."  
"Oh, to the Abyss with Sturm."  
"Mistress Ladonna, I am ready to go home, if you would kindly send Larissa here to Solamnia to enter the Knighthood." Leona looked at Larissa. "I would rather as much stay with the Majeres than have to listen to her blaspheme the Knights of Solamnia."  
"I shall send you home in a few minutes, Leona, then I shall send Larissa to Solamnia. It was nice meeting you, Leona. I shall send you home now. Please join me." Ladonna led Leona to a dark corner of the room and recited a spell that would transport them both to Solace, then she returned to the Tower at Wayreth to send Larissa to Solamnia.  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" Leona stood in the Majeres living room and looked around. She saw many plants and mice. She thought that they were Raistlin's so she left them be. As she was about to leave, she heard a footfall from the bedroom area. She stood and waited then. A few minutes later, Caramon stepped into the living room.  
"Leona? Is that you? What in the name of the Abyss are you doing here?"  
"I was sent here after I took my Test. Larissa is in Solamnia right now, trying to enter the Knighthood. And may the gods of light help her in her quest."  
"So you are to stay with us?"  
"Yes." She gave a slight cough, one that Caramon recognized.  
"Are you ok? I know that cough. Raistlin often coughs like that, but much worse."  
"I am fine. This cough came from my Test. It was hard on me."  
Just then, Raistlin came out of the bedroom, his red robes hanging about him like a shroud. He saw Leona and nearly passed out.  
"Leona? What on Krynn are you doing here?"  
"Mistress Ladonna sent me here, with orders stating that I was to stay her with you."  
"Mistress Ladonna, of the Black Robes? Why would she be sending orders for me?"  
"They are not for you, but me. I am to stay with you and your brother until Larissa either returns, or my knee heals." She took a step forward, but her staff was not in position and she nearly fell. Caramon caught her and helped her stand. When she was able to stand, she carefully walked to a chair and sat down, her face pale with pain. "As you can see, the Test crippled me in the right knee."  
"I have something that may help you."  
"I have a potion that Ladonna gave me, for the pain. It works quite well." She took out a bottle and took a sip from it. "It tastes horrible, but it works. Perhaps it will heal as it should. However, I doubt it severely." She put the bottle away and noticed that time had passed relatively quickly. "I shall make us something to eat. It is nearly dark now."  
"That is not necessary, Leona. I can cook."   
"Caramon, if she wishes to cook for us, let her. I am tired of the same thing every night as it is." Raistlin showed her to the kitchen and, because of the darkness, he lit his staff. "Shirak." Leona smiled and lit her own. "Shirak."  
Raistlin was shocked. The look on his face was worth the pain in her knee. She started to take out some food items and started to make a stew. "Raistlin, how much of your Test do you remember?"  
"Why do you ask? You know that we cannot tell any one about it."  
"I can't remember anything about my Test, except for the meeting with Raedena. I knew that something had severely hurt my right knee, but I have no memory of it whatsoever." She looked at Raistlin as she cut the vegetables. "It worries me that I have no memory of it. Ladonna said it was the shock of being the host of a lich."  
"Perhaps. I do not know how I got this cough, but I attribute it to my fight with my last Test. That one nearly killed me."  
Leona looked at Raistlin and smiled. She knew what he was talking about. Ladonna stated that they had used part of Raistlin's Test on her, as well as Magius'. As she smiled, Raistlin felt a tingle in his heart that he had never felt before. As he looked at her face, he realized that he was starting to love her, something that he thought could never happen to them, because they were such close friends. When she looked up at him, she saw the pale face and was worried.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Your face is as pale as the first winter's snow. Are you sure that you are ok?"  
"Positive. Please, continue with your cooking. I have to tend my plants and mice." He walked out of the room. Leona watched him walk away and was disappointed. She thought that he was going kiss her from the look on his face. She did not understand why she thought that, but she did anyway She sighed and continued cooking. She stared to cut the dried meat and put it in the pot with the vegetables and water. She took a pouch off of her belt and opened it. She smelled what was inside and smiled. She took a pinch and put it in the pot and stirred. Caramon had walked in to see her put the pinch of green in the pot.  
"What did you put in there?"  
"Marjoram, Caramon. It's a spice used for cooking. All mages use it for a spell component and a spice for cooking. It smells wonderful and tastes even better."  
"Are you sure that was marjoram? It could have been something else for all you know."  
"No mage has ever mistaken marjoram for anything else. The smell is unmistakable."  
"Raistlin, are you sure of that?" Raistlin had walked in during the discussion and added his two cents. He smiled and answered the question with unusual patience.  
"Of course I'm sure. I am a mage, aren't I? I have used it in every thing I have made for us to eat."  
Leona just smiled again and Raistlin paled again and Leona realized what was going on. She smiled even more and Raistlin paled even more. Caramon looked from Leona to his brother and back again.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Nothing, brother. Please, I would like to talk to Leona alone please." Caramon sighed and walked out of the house for a little bit. Raistlin walked up to Leona and said, "Why did you smile at me?"  
"I figured it out, Raistlin. You love me." The last words were in a whisper as he drew nearer to her. She looked into his gold eyes and saw a light that frightened her slightly. She smiled and looked at him with such a look that he froze. She smiled again and stood up, her robes just outside of the fireplace. Raistlin followed her movements and started to stir the stew, his eyes on Leona.  
"So, you know that I love you. What about you? I can't see into your heart or soul, so what about you? Do you love me as I love you?"  
"Perhaps, Raistlin. Perhaps. We shall find out soon, though."  
"What do you mean by that, Leona?"  
"You are going to kiss me when I walk over to check the stew."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. Raedena is a telepath, and now so am I."  
"So, I am going to kiss you in a few moments. When I kiss you, we will find out."  
"Correct." She walked over to check on the stew and Raistlin grabbed her and kissed her like she would never be kissed again. When he released her, she was in shock. He was breathing heavily, as was she. When she could breath again, she said, "I guess the answer is yes."  
"I thought so, Leona."  
"So, what now?"  
"We tell no one, not even our twins. Even if you never see Larissa again, you must never even tell her soul. Promise me that, Leona."  
"I promise that I will never tell either of our twins about this."  
"And I promise that I shall never tell either twin about this." Raistlin pulled her into a hug. She pulled away, needing to check the stew. Raistlin was not offended, because of the fact that cooks need to keep an eye on their food. He smiled and started to help her by getting bowls and spoons ready. He also cut up some bread and set the table. By the time Caramon was back, the stew was ready and Leona was filling up bowls. Raistlin was putting the full bowls on the table and was about to sit down to eat when he heard a gasp from the kitchen. He and Caramon ran into the kitchen to find Leona lying on the floor, blood seeping through her robes.  
"Leona! Are you ok?" Raistlin dropped down next to her to see what was wrong. As she sat up, he saw that her knee was bleeding badly. "By all the gods, what happened?"  
"I don't know. I was standing there, filling up my bowl when I felt blood trickle down my leg and a sharp pain radiate from my knee. The pain was so bad that I collapsed. I don't know what happened." By this time, Caramon had picked her up and carried her to a chair. He set her down gently and asked to see her knee. She lifted up the robes to allow him to see it. He gasped.  
"Name of the Abyss! I have never seen anything this bad before. Raistlin can you get me some cloth and that potion Weird Meggin gave you? I'll need it to clean the wound."  
Caramon was very carefully looking at the wound, moving the skin away very carefully as well. He saw the damage done by the Test, and what an illness had done to it when she was younger. He was nearly sick at the sight. When Raistlin came back, he saw how pale his brother was and asked him to move. Raistlin then kneeled down next to her and applied the potion. Leona gasped in pain as it stung terribly. Then Raistlin wrapped the knee in clean cloth and forbade her to walk for at least a week.  
"But how will I cook? I need to cook now and then, or I will forget the recipes."  
"That is why you write them down."  
"They are family secrets. Only I and Larissa may know them. And if I tell anyone, I'd have to kill them. Anyway, I can't remember the exact recipe. That is why I have to cook it every few days."  
"Well, for now, at least, we shall eat what you have made this night. If it is as good as it smells, I doubt that any will be left." Raistlin sat down across from her and Caramon sat down on the other side of Raistlin. As they ate, they did not notice a person watching them from the window. As the person left, Leona heard his foot-fall on the walk in front of the house.  
"What was that?"  
"I did not hear anything."  
"Neither did I. Perhaps you are hearing things, Leona."  
"No, Caramon, I distinctly heard a foot-fall outside. My hearing is exceptional. I know what I heard." She got up, carefully, and walked to the window using her staff as her right leg. She saw, on the sill, a scroll. She took it and opened it.  
"Majeres and guest-  
"You do not know me, but you soon shall. I am Lord Stargazer, Knight of the   
Rose. I am looking for my eldest twin daughter, Leona. Her sister, Larissa, told   
me that I could find her among you. All I saw was two mages and a warrior   
eating dinner. If the female mage, which I assume is the black-robe, is my   
daughter, then I am disappointed in her choice. If the red-robe, who I think is a   
man, but I may be wrong, is my daughter, then I do not mind. I shall return to   
your house at dawn, so be prepared to greet and host a Knight of Solamnia.  
"Lord Stargazer, Knight of the Rose"  
"Well. So my father is alive. I always wondered about that." Leona put the scroll down and hobbled back to the table. She sat down and looked at the others. "What?"  
"You are not scared? What if he disowns you?"  
"If he disowns me, my friend Olan will help me." She started to eat as Raistlin turned a little red under his gold skin.  
"Who is Olan?"  
"A man I met about ten years ago. I was out hunting with Larissa when I fell into a trap he had set to catch some big game. When he heard my yell, he came over and got me out. He's a half-elf, like Tanis. The Qualinesti sent him away because of the rumors following him. It's said that he is the son of the Dark Queen herself. Of course, only he knows if that is true or not."  
"So he is a friend?"  
"Yes, he is. He's about 2500 years old, so if he decides to come visit me, be polite. He's about to die, and if he dies, I get the home he has on the outskirts of Solace."  
"The are no houses out there."  
"Yes, there are. You just can't see them. Olan's house is in the hill, and he showed me how to get in and out and everything." Leona finished her stew as Raistlin finished his stew. Caramon was finishing his second bowl and was looking for more. Raistlin took Leona and his bowls into the kitchen and started to wash them. Leona got up, again, very carefully, and went to help Raistlin wash the dishes. Caramon was still eating and he finished the rest of the pot himself. By the time he was done eating, Leona and Raistlin were sitting in the living room, talking in a language that he could not understand. Raistlin laughed and smiled, something he rarely did after the Test. Leona smiled as well. When she saw Caramon, she smiled at him and he saw what Raistlin and she were talking about. Her smile was amazing. It lit up her face and made her very beautiful. He finally knew why Raistlin was so nice. He was in love with Leona.   
"Raist, can I talk to you privately?"  
"Why, Caramon?"  
"I need to ask you a couple of questions."  
"It's ok, Raistlin. I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep. Will someone please show me where I am to sleep?"  
"I shall, Leona. Caramon, I'll be right back." Raistlin led Leona to his mother's room. "I thought might like to sleep here. This was our mother's room. She looked a little like you." He hugged her briefly and whispered into her ear, "I think he found out."  
"I think so too," she whispered back. He let go of her and went to talk to Caramon.  
"Yes, brother?"  
"Are you keeping something from me?"  
"What are you talking about?" He started to cough and sat down in the chair Leona was sitting in a few minutes prior. When he could talk again, he looked at his brother and said, "What do think I am hiding from you?"  
"Your feelings for Leona."  
"And what feelings are those, brother?"  
"You love her."  
"Do I?" He smiled.  
"Yes, I think you do. You have been in a good mood all day and you smiled more than once, something you rarely do and you have been overly patient with me."  
"Perhaps you are right. What would you do about it?" Raistlin stood up and walked to his brother. "There would not be much you could do. Right now, I think that we should go to bed, because our guest will arrive at dawn." He walked to their room and went to bed. Caramon watched his brother walk away and sighed. He knew he was right. He followed Raistlin to bed and fell asleep in a few minutes. The next thing he knew was Raistlin shaking him.  
"Our guest is here. Get up and dressed." He walked out of the room and greeted Lord Stargazer. "Greetings, Lord Stargazer. I am Raistlin Majere. My brother, Caramon, is still in bed. He shall be along in a few minutes."  
"Is Leona here?"  
"Yes. She is making breakfast right now. Please, follow me." Lord Stargazer followed the frail mage into the kitchen and saw Leona standing over the fire, making eggs. She heard Raistlin's cough and turned.  
"Good morning Raistlin. Hello Father. Welcome to Solace."  
"Good morning, Leona."  
"Hello, daughter." He looked her over and sighed. "I had hoped you would not take up magic, as your mother did. And here I see you, wearing the black robes! I am very ashamed of you. Larissa had the right mind to leave you."  
"Larissa did not leave me. I asked that she be sent to Solamnia after I left the Tower of Wayreth. After I was done with my studies, I was sent here, and Larissa was sent to Solamnia. I am glad to be rid of her. I cannot stand her."  
"What?! She lied to me? The first rule of the knights is to never lie. I cannot believe it."  
"Father, do not punish her. She did not mean to lie. She has been doing that for a few years. She cannot stop. Please, forget I even said anything."  
Her father looked at her, turned pale and looked almost blank. Leona smiled and let go of her father's mind. Lord Stargazer fell to the floor, his mind nearly wiped blank. It was then that Leona realized that Raedena had tried to kill him. She turned herself inside and fought with Raedena. After a few minutes, her father was dead and Leona was weakened. Raistlin caught her as she fainted. Caramon helped put her to bed and called for the mortician to take the lord's body to Solamnia. When Leona woke up, Raistlin told her that her father was dead. She just looked at him and made no sign that she heard. After a few minutes, she looked at him again and smiled.   
"I know he's dead. Raedena killed him, because he was going to have me killed as a traitor to the Knights of Solamnia. I am not sad, though the knights will wonder how he died, so I took a dagger and stabbed him with it, mentally. Now it will appear that he was killed by an assassin."  
"What of Larissa?"  
"She will be accepted into the knights without pause. She will get her wish. And may the gods of light shine on her."  
Caramon walked in and brought in two plates food. Leona and Raistlin accepted them with thanks. They barely ate it, because they were talking about things.   
"Leona, I think Caramon knows that I love you."  
"That's ok, Raistlin. I don't mind at all." He looked at her, stunned.  
"What? What of our promise?"  
"I knew he would find out about it sooner or later, so if he figures it out now, then he is smarter than I thought. Larissa will never find out, because she will never leave Solamnia now that she is a knight. I knew that upon our father's death, she would be made a knight. I am glad for her."  
"She is a knight? I am glad for her as well. When Sturm returns, perhaps he will have heard of her knighting." Raistlin leaned over and kissed her forehead as Caramon walked in. They had been talking for over an hour and a half, not even eating.  
"Ha! I was right. You can't hide it now, Raistlin."  
"No, I cannot hide it from you. And if you must know, she loves me as well. If you don't mind, I would like to continue to talk with her, alone." Raistlin looked at his brother with eyes that pleaded. Caramon sighed and walked out. "Leona, I have a question for you. I know that I have nothing to offer you except my love, but will you marry me?"  
She smiled, then started to laugh. It was a laugh that Fistandantilus knew and recognized. He took over Raistlin's body as Raedena took over Leona's.   
"Raedena? You are still alive?"  
"Yes, my love. I am. I heard how you got a host, so I knew that I had to find one as well, or be lost to you forever. I am now here in this young body, which your host loves as much as mine loves yours. It is sickening, but we were that way. I think that they should marry."  
"I think so, as well." He took her hand and placed a ring on it, the one that Rosamun wore until the day that she died. As Fistandantilus put the ring on Raedena's finger, they let the hosts regain control. Raistlin looked at Leona and smiled, knowing what had just happened. Leona looked at the ring and smiled as well. She kissed his cheek and realized that night was falling.   
"Raistlin, it is almost dark. Perhaps we should go eat dinner."  
"Perhaps. Come, I'll help you up." Raistlin took her hand and helped her up. They walked into the dining room and sat down just as Caramon brought in some stew. Leona took a taste and looked at Caramon.  
Next part starts here. "This is my stew. Where did you learn to make it?"  
"All mercenaries are taught how to make ten-minute stew. I may not be a mercenary, but I can make this stew like I was one." He sat down after placing a bowl before Raistlin and started to eat. Raistlin tasted the stew and was surprised. He did not expect Caramon's stew to be as good as Leona's, but is was. In fact, Raistlin said that is was almost better.  
"How can you say that Caramon's stew is almost better than mine! That's rude of you, Raistlin." She got up and placed her bowl in the sink, for she had finished her first bowl and wasn't going to eat any more, for her appetite was still a little off. Raistlin got up and placed his bowl next to hers and whispered into her ear, "I love yours, though. His may be good, but yours is the best." She smiled and kissed his cheek. They walked out of the kitchen just as a woman wearing Solamnic armor walked in to the house. Leona gasped and nearly fell over from her knee. Caramon looked up and saw the first woman he had ever been with, Larissa.  
"Hello Sister. I see things are going well for you here with the Majeres."  
"Yes, they are, Larissa. I was hoping never to see you again. I suppose that you know of our father's death at the hands of an assassin?"  
"Yes, I heard. I thought you may have had a hand in that mess. But I realized that you would never kill your own father."  
"Don't bet on that, sister. I would kill you in an instant, if the time comes to it. What do you want here?" Raistlin had helped her to a chair and she now sat before Larissa. Caramon offered her a chair, but she refused. Raistlin had pulled a chair out for himself, near Leona, and sat as well.  
"I am here to see how you are doing. I see that you are well, so I shall leave, however, have any of you seen Sturm lately? I have news of his father."  
"No, Larissa. Sturm hasn't been back yet. If you are in the area, we will tell you if we see him. Good luck, and may your gods walk with you."  
"And with you, Leona. Farewell." That was the last time Leona saw Larissa before the Anvil summer. The story here takes a quick jump to five years later here. Nothing really happened in those five years, except that Raistlin and Leona broke off their engagement and she moved to Olan's house after he died. The story resumes on the day that the companions were reunited after their respective journeys. That meeting can be found in The Dragons of Autumn Twilight, part of the Chronicles trilogy. Therefore, that reunion will not be mention here. However, that book has a falsity in it. Before the companions, and the two barbarians, ran out the back of the Inn of the Last Home, a woman in black robes said to them, "Follow me to safety. If not, prepare to die at the hands of the Seekers." As the woman walked out of the back, Caramon noticed a pronounced limp in her right leg.  
"Hey, Raist, does that limp look familiar?"  
"Yes, it does. Pardon, Mistress, but may I ask your name?"  
"You may, sir, however, you may not get an answer. But, please, be quiet all of you until we get to safety." The woman produced a staff out of no where and began to climb out of the tree. Raistlin saw the staff and recognized it immediately. He, however, remained quiet, as she had requested. They companions followed her and she led them out of the town to a hill, where she walked up to the wall and pulled a root down. As the companions watched, a door opened. "Please, come in. Here you will find safety and food. I hope you do not mind if I meet you inside, for I have to get a few things in order. The passageway to the house is quite simple and easy to follow, but then again, you have a kender with you, so he will help if you get lost. I shall see you in the great room." She disappeared, leaving the companions to wonder about who she was. Raistlin, being tired, headed in first, much to Caramon's chagrin.  
"Wait, Raist! How do you know that this isn't a trap?"  
"How do I know it's not? When I looked at her, I did not see her age, brother, nor did I see her die. There is something about her that keeps her from aging. I am going in there. Do as you all choose." Raistlin started in, and slowly the others followed. Five minutes later, they sat in chairs around a table full of food. Their mysterious hostess was missing, but they knew that she was watching them. When they were all finished eating, she returned.  
"I see you have eaten. I am glad you found your way through the tunnels. The first owner said that the house would only permit those who the present owner knew. There are quite a few here that I do not know. I am surprised the house admitted you three. Oh, how forgetful of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Leona." She pulled her hood back and bowed, after letting the companions see her face and silver eyes. A collective gasp came up from her guests. The barbarian woman stood and bowed.  
"I am Goldmoon, Chieftain's Daughter of the Que-Shu tribe. The man on my right is my beloved, Riverwind. May your harvests be rich and plentiful."  
"I am Tanis Half-Elven. I had thought I recognized you as you led us here. This little kender is Tasslehoff Burrfoot. The dwarf is Flint Fireforge, a dwarven metal-smith. Health, longevity and happiness to the hostess."  
"You should know us, Leona. I am Raistlin and this is Caramon."  
"I am Sturm Brightblade, Mistress Leona. May your life be long and prosperous."  
"I remember Tanis, Raistlin, Caramon, Sturm, and Flint, but Goldmoon, Riverwind and Tasslehoff I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you three. Welcome to Solace and my home. May your travels be safe and short. Now, may I ask why the Seekers are after you, Chieftain's Daughter?"  
"I am the bearer of the Blue Crystal Staff. They seek me because I bear a symbol of the ancient gods. I am also a cleric of Mishikal. I am sent to bring the people back to the gods." She walked up to her and presented the staff. Leona touched the staff and wasn't harmed. Raistlin gasped, for it had hurt him and he knew that he was evil, yet Leona wore the black robes and yet, it did not hurt her. Just then, Leona's robes changed color before everyone's eyes. They became white.  
"I am sorry for startling you, but it is a disguise. A few years ago, I was healed by the gods of good from a severe health problem, and I chose the robes I would have chosen during my Test if not for one small detail." She looked at Raistlin and smiled. "I hope you will remain here for as long as you all wish. My home is protected from all intruders by some friends of mine. Tanis, you knew Olan, right?"  
"Olan, that old crazy elf? Yeah, I knew him. Why?"   
"Did he ever show you around here? This was his home, and he left it to me. If he did show you around, will you please take Goldmoon to a room while I show the others where they are to sleep?"  
"Of course, Leona. Goldmoon, please come with me." When those two left, Leona stood up from her chair and walked to a blank wall.  
"Please, follow me, and Tasslehoff, touch nothing. Many of these artifacts could kill you or curse you. Olan was a little eccentric." She tapped a raised spot on the wall and it moved out of the way, showing a door. She opened the door and lit her staff. "Shirak."  
"I see you still have her staff."  
"Of course. It bonded with me, so it is now mine. Follow me, please." She led them down a dark hallway, lit only by the two staffs. As she passed doors, she opened them. There were as many doors in this hallway as men. "In each of these rooms you will find a bed, a trunk with clothes, and.....toiletries. If you need anything, pull the cord by the door and I will hear it. If any of you have a problem with where you are sleeping, let me know and I will fix it now." She looked at Riverwind and Raistlin as she said that.  
"Thank you, Mistress Leona, but the laws of our people state that the betrothed may not share a bed until their wedding night."  
"I have no problem, Leona."  
"Well, then, I wish you all a good night's rest. I shall wake you all for breakfast."  
Just then, Tanis walked down the hall. Another door appeared. Leona pointed to it and he nodded, thanking her for the room. Leona then walked out to the great room, pondering her feelings at the moment. Her mind was confused, as was her heart. She still loved Raistlin, but she hated him for trying to kill her. Of course, that was what Fistandantilus had tried to do to Raedena, but that succeeded in turning her into a lich. She knew that it was not Raistlin's fault, but she could not help feeling that it was. She paced until she heard a bell ring. It was Raistlin's. She walked over to the wall and let herself in. When she got to Raistlin's room, she found it empty.  
"Nice joke, Raist. Come on, quit playing around."  
He appeared and hugged her. She stood there, stiff and unyielding. Raistlin looked at her and sighed. "I want to apologize for what I tried to do to you. I was a fool and I was upset that you were moving into Olan's house. I still love you, Leona."  
"I am sorry that I left like that, but if I hadn't, we would have had a child before we were married. I did not want that. Usually, the couple does not live in the same house. That would have caused some serious problems. I was not ready to face them yet. I hope you can forgive me."  
Raistlin took her into his arms and kissed her. When he released her, he smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago, Leona. What did you mean by saying that the gods of good had healed you of a serious health problem?"  
"I am no longer Raedena's host. She gave up on me and tried to kill us both. Paladine and Mishikal, however, prevented this and killed Raedena. My health is back, but I am still crippled in the right knee. I shall always be crippled in the right knee."  
"So, you are no longer a host?"  
"Nope. They also gave me a gift, but I have yet to figure the gift out. I think they wanted me to have a long life." She looked at Raistlin just then and remembered his eyes. "What do your eyes see when they look upon me?"  
"A woman who does not age, or die. The gift was immortality." He kissed her again, lightly. "Is there somewhere private where we can talk?"  
"Yes, my chambers." Leona said one word and they were in her chambers. When she asked Raistlin what they were to discuss, he showed her, in more ways than one. When they had finished their discussion, she sent him back to his room so he could sleep. When he got to his room, he realized that Leona cast a sleep spell on him so he would fall asleep upon lying down in the bed. That was that last thought he had for the rest of the night.   
"Good morning, all. I hope your rest was good. Breakfast this morning is pancakes, bacon and eggs, and I can make cinnamon toast, if any one wants that." She led them to the dining room, a room just off of the great room. They smelled bacon and pancakes cooking and they also smelled cinnamon toast. They all sat down while Leona finished making breakfast. "Does any one want cinnamon toast?"  
"I would like to try some, Leona," said Goldmoon, with the staff at her left side and Riverwind at her right.   
Leona nodded and proceeded to make three pieces of cinnamon toast. Caramon got up and started to fill plates with pancakes and bacon and set them down in front of each companion. Tanis got up and started to fill glasses with wine and ale, for Flint. When everyone had their plates, Leona sat down and said a silent prayer to the gods of light. When she lifted her head, they all began to eat.  
"Leona, this cinnamon toast is delicious. Before we leave here, may I get the recipe?"  
"Of course, Goldmoon. I hope you can find the ingredients for it. Some are hard to find. If you want, I can also give you many of the hard-to-find ingredients before you leave here."  
"Thank you, Leona. I would like that very much." Goldmoon continued to eat her breakfast as did the rest. Leona looked over at Raistlin to see him finishing the pancakes and starting on the bacon. She smiled and shook her head. Caramon was already on his second plate and Sturm had just sat down with his second. The kender hardly ate, but put her good silver into one of his pouches. Leona got up and walked to Tasslehoff.  
"What did I tell you about touching anything that looks like it's old?"  
"I wasn't supposed to."  
"Right. Those pieces of silverware you just put in your pouch will curse you the moment you leave this house with them. If you want to live for a few more days, I suggest you put them back where you found them." She watched as he put them back onto the table and excused himself to go relieve himself. She chuckled and sat back down.  
"That was an ingenious way to get your silver back. I could never have thought up such a lie."  
"It wasn't a lie, Tanis. I was telling the truth. Olan put the curse on them when he got them. He told me about it so that I may warn foolish kender not to walk off with them. Olan was one smart, crazy old elf."  
"You got that right."  
"Tanis, when do we leave for Haven?"  
"As soon as possible. I hope you do not find us rude for leaving so quickly, but we need to get to Haven before winter." Tanis looked at Tasslehoff and sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to take him with us. He's a pain, but he is good at getting us out of trouble."  
"He's good at getting us into trouble as well, Tanis."  
"I know Flint, but he is a help sometimes." Leona chuckled again.  
"Leona, may we get provisions before we leave?"  
"Of course, Tanis." She got up and walked to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a lot of dried foods, like venison, fruit, grain, gruel, flour for bread and much more. "Take what you think you will need. I would take as much as each person can eat him or herself. Caramon, I'll get you a bigger pack for your rations." Leona disappeared for a moment and appeared with a huge backpack. "I think this will do. Here you go." Caramon took the pack with a few thank you's and started filling it with what he would eat. The others started as well, with Riverwind filling Goldmoon's pack.   
"Leona, can I get the recipe?"  
"Of course." She pulled it out of her scroll case and handed it to her. "This is the exact recipe. I used it this morning. I have a few of the harder to find ingredients in this bag. They are in separate pouches and are labeled. If you need my help with it, just think of my name and I shall be there."  
"Thank you very much, Leona. I will be in your debt for this."  
"No, you won't. I help everyone and if they started paying me back, I would have so much stuff that I would have no place to live." Goldmoon chuckled as Riverwind came over and said something in Que-Shu. Goldmoon nodded and took the bag and recipe and placed them in her sack. Tanis walked over and hugged Leona.  
"Thanks, little sister. You will be in my heart and prayers," he said in Qualinesti, smiling. "I had a thought. Would you like to join us in our journey? The way I see it, the more, the merrier. I know you hate being indoors as much as an elf, and we could use your magic when Raistlin cannot use his."  
Leona thought about this and smiled. She answered in Qualinesti, "I would love to join you. I need only to get provisions and a few of my traveling robes, and I shall be set to go." She disappeared and reappeared a minute later, her pack filled with food and robes. Raistlin walked up to her, not seeing the pack and hugged her.  
"I hope to see you again soon."  
"You'll see me a lot sooner than you think. I'm going with you."  
"What?! You can't. What about your knee?"  
"My knee is fine. The gods of light almost fully healed it, but I still get pained by it, when the rains or snows come. Perhaps, Goldmoon can heal it fully for me, if I ask her. I shall be fine. I hate being cooped up like a...a bird in a cage. Please, let me join you and your friends on you journey. I need to get out of this house, or I shall go insane."  
"Raistlin, let her join us. She can help us when you cannot, and she is a great cook. Her sister is a knight, so she must have some fighting skills. I think she would be a great asset to our journey," said Tanis, who stood there, watching Raistlin's face first pale, then go beet red as he realized that he had shone feelings for Leona. Tanis was surprised at this display of emotion. He thought Raistlin only felt for himself. He looked at Caramon, who also watched, however, he was not shocked. When they were alone later that day, Tanis asked Caramon about the relationship between the two mages.  
"When we got back from Raist's Test, we started living as we had always done. Six months later, Leona showed up in our living room, with orders from the head of the Black Robes, Ladonna. She was to stay with us until her knee healed. A week or so before we left to become mercenaries, she and Raistlin had a huge fight about it. They had been engaged for a few months, and when she learned that she could not come with us, she got really upset and as Raist tried to calm her down, they got into a fight. At the end of the fight, she took off the ring and threw it at his head, hitting it right in the middle of the forehead. That night, she left the house, and this is the first time either of us have seen her in five years. I think Raist was hoping that he never saw her again, however, this morning, he was a little happier than he should be. I wonder what happened last night to make him so happy?"  
"Well, Caramon, maybe you should ask him , cause here he comes."  
"Tanis, when shall we eat lunch? It's almost noon and many of us are hungry."  
"In a few minutes, Raistlin."  
"Raist, what happened last night to make you a bit happier this morning?"  
"That, my dear brother, is none of your business. Thank you Tanis."  
"But, Raist...."  
"Oh, hush, Caramon! My patience has almost run out with you today. You have done nothing but bother me and hound me with these stupid questions." Raistlin turned and walked back to where Leona was standing. As Caramon watched, he saw Raistlin place a ring on her finger and saw her blush. Caramon looked away just as Raistlin turned to walk up to help with lunch. Leona followed and they started making a stew. When the stew was finished, everyone ate heartily. Within ten minutes, the stew was gone, the pot clean and away, and the companions were on their way again. That night, right after Raistlin fell asleep, Leona walked into a clearing that Sturm and Tanis weren't watching and knelt down, bowed her head and started to recite a spell, just as Tanis walked into the clearing. She did not hear him and continued to recite the spell.  
"Ast culari montarinar sithan hort." Just as the spell was finished, Tanis walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She did not even feel it. As he watched, she changed her form and became her true form, a lunar fairie. Tanis gasped and now she heard him. She turned around to look at him and he was shocked by her extreme beauty. She stood up and stared at him.  
"How dare you intrude on me! I have never seen such audacity! I...," she bowed her head. "I am sorry, Tanis. It is just that I did not think that anyone would find me while I did this. This is the first time I have done this in years. I have one request: tell no one of what you have seen here. If you tell anyone, I shall make your life as miserable as I can. I swear that to my father, Solinari." Leona walked away from him and disappeared into the white light. He did not see her until dawn.  
At dawn, Leona walked out of the forest. Raistlin looked at her and gave a slight smile. She smiled back and walked over to get her staff. Raistlin, being funny, tripped her with his staff. She flipped over and landed on her feet, astonishing the companions. Caramon was about to say something when she waved her hand, signaling silence.  
"I have a confession to make." She sat down across from Raistlin. They all looked at her, with the exception of Tanis. "Last night, Tanis walked into a clearing as I changed to my true form. I am not as human as you all think. I am a lunar fairie, daughter of Solinari and a human woman. During those five years, I was told of my heritage, as was my sister. We thought that Solinari was kidding, but he showed us the truth. He told us the spell to recite whenever we wanted to see him. Larissa, being a Knight of the Rose now, refused to acknowledge the fact that he is our father. I knew that there was something odd about me to begin with. After meeting my father, I knew that I was right. Larissa is still the human of the two of us. I am more like our father than anything." She looked at Raistlin and saw his unbelieving face. "If any of you want to see the truth, I will show you tonight. I have to talk to my father about something very important." Raistlin struggled to get and Caramon helped him. He started off into the woods to find this clearing. Leona got up to follow him. Tanis sighed.  
"I saw it. She may be beautiful like this, but in her true form, she is more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen, including Kitiara. That tells you something."  
"Yes, Tanis, it does. She may be beautiful, but the look on Raistlin's face cut her to the quick. No amount of beauty can heal that wound. She loves that man, and he loves her. I have never seen that strong a love." Flint put a hand on Tanis' shoulder. "I think that he thinks you were with his lady, my friend. He is a jealous man, and he loves that lady with all his soul. He would die to save her."  
"I know Flint."  
"Hey, Tanis! What's the matter?" Tas looked at the solemn faces and quieted down. "Who died?"  
"No one, Tas. But I think I may have ruined a love." Tanis started to get everything packed up, and Riverwind helped. Tas was trying to lighten up the mood, but it was failing. In the clearing, they could the two voices talking.  
"Raist, you know I love you. I would never have done anything with Tanis. His heart belongs to two women, such a thing I thought not possible among the elves. My heart belongs to you, Raist. You know that."  
"You may love me, but why did you not tell me about this two nights ago before..."  
"Before what, Raist? We slept together? I found out that night after I sent you to your room. I had to talk to my father last night, so I couldn't tell you then. If you want the truth, I shall take you to see him tonight, only if you want to. My father is anxious to meet you. He wants to meet the man who has stolen his daughter's heart." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Raistlin Majere. I always have and I always will. I loved you from the day we met. I cannot say any more than that. If you do not believe me, then here is your ring." She took off the ring and put it in his hand and walked away. Raistlin looked at the ring and remembered their last fight, and how he did not go after her. He turned around and grabbed her arm.   
"I made the mistake of not going after you last time. I won't make the same mistake twice." He kissed her and put the ring on her finger. "I love you and would believe you even if you said that you were the Queen of Darkness herself." He smiled and held her close. "I don't need proof of what you are, but I would like to meet your father." Leona smiled.  
"Tonight." He nodded just as Tas burst into the clearing.  
"Hey, Tanis says he killed a love. Can I see it?" The couple laughed as if there was no tomorrow and they dragged the little kender out of the clearing and continued to laugh. Tanis smiled and sighed, glad that he did not harm their relationship.  
"Any of you who want to see my true form, you shall see it tonight, before I take Raist to meet my father. I hope you do not feel any anger towards me."  
Raistlin looked at Caramon and saw his face was red. He then realized that they could here them talking and he went pale. Leona saw the faces of the twins and paled as well. Tanis was thinking about the conversation. Then he remembered the sentence that Leona had said and went red in the face. Riverwind asked Goldmoon what was wrong and she told him in Que-Shu. Tas asked Flint and he was told to be quiet a minute.  
"Leona, I think that you two should have kept your voices down. We all heard the conversation and those that understood it were quite shocked at your blatant remark about two nights ago. In other words, don't fight any more. We don't need that vivid a picture." Flint looked at Tas and Tas finally understood what was said. He blushed. They had never seen a kender blush before and it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. They all burst into laughter and Raistlin was one of the first to laugh. Leona and he looked at each other and started laughing again. When they all were done laughing, they sat down and waited for night fall and Solinari to rise. When he rose, Leona stood and walked into the clearing that she changed in before. They all followed her. She kneeled in the moonlight and recited the chant. As the companions watched, she shifted to her lunar fairie form. When the spell was complete, she stood and turned to look at them. They were shocked. Tanis was not exaggerating. She was more beautiful than anything. Raistlin looked at her and smiled.   
"As you have all seen, I am a lunar fairie. My father will be upset that I showed you all this. Now, I have to take Raistlin to see my father. We shall see you at dawn. Farewell." They disappeared into the moonlight. When they arrived, Solinari looked at her and shook his head.  
"What did I tell you about telling people?"  
"I am sorry father, but Tanis saw me change and I had to tell them, because I knew that he could not have kept it for long." Leona looked at Raistlin. "Father, I would like you to meet the man I would like to marry, Raistlin Majere." Raistlin bowed to Solinari, not sarcastically, but with respect. As Solinari bowed as well, Leona looked at Krynn and saw her sister fighting a draconian. She gasped as Larissa was stabbed in her leg. When Solinari heard the gasp, he looked up at his daughter.  
"What is wrong, Leona?"  
"Larissa was just stabbed by a draconian." Solinari gasped. "She will be fine, though."  
Solinari looked at Raistlin and looked deep into his soul and saw the evil there. "Daughter, do you know of the evil in this man's body?"  
"Yes, father, I do. I love him anyway. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Leona looked at Raistlin and smiled as he smiled back. Solinari realized that he had lost his daughter to a human. He knew, however, that she would lose in two years time, after the end of the War of the Lance. He felt sorry for Leona at that moment, but did not let it show.   
"Young man, you do not care that the woman you love is the daughter of the god of white magic, when you will wear the black robes by the end of this war?"  
"I only care that I love her and that we will not be separated, Solinari." Raistlin looked at Leona and smiled. She smiled back, and he saw the pain in her face as her knee shifted on its own, causing the wound to open slightly. Blood trickled down her leg as she screamed in pain as the wound opened all the way. Raistlin grabbed her as she collapsed. Solinari disappeared to get Mishikal. A few moments later, Leona was laying on the floor of the room, blood soaking her robes and the floor. Raistlin held her hand and whispered a few words, used to alleviate the pain in her knee. Mishikal appeared and knelt next to Leona and healed the wound, but could not heal the knee.   
"I am sorry, my child, but I cannot heal your knee fully. Your Test prohibits it, and I cannot beak the laws of magic. I shall keep the wound from ever breaking again, but your knee will always be crippled." Mishikal kissed her forehead. "Rest well, my dear." She disappeared. Solinari looked at his daughter and her young man.  
"It is near dawn. Time for you to go back. It was nice meeting you, Raistlin."  
"I agree, Solinari." Raistlin helped Leona to her feet and Solinari sent them back to Krynn. Tanis and Flint looked at them and waited.  
"Well?" Tanis looked at Raistlin.  
"She must rest. She lost a lot of blood when her knee opened. We will spend the day here. Caramon, make my tea for me and get Leona's bag." Raistlin helped her sit, then sat down himself. Caramon started the fire quickly and made the tea. Raistlin took the bag as it was handed to him. He went through it quickly, finding what he was looking for: a bag of small green leaves with red flowers added. He took the tea as Caramon handed it to him and added two flowers, not wanting to overpower the tea. He handed it to Leona, who drank it without a second thought. In two minutes, she was asleep. Raistlin put the bag back and watched the fire as Caramon put it out.  
"What was that you gave her?"  
"A small sleeping potion. She needs to sleep to recover her energy if she is to travel with us to Haven. I think, however, that I should send her home. She will be a hindrance if her knee goes again. Tanis, is that alright?" Raistlin looked at the half-elf for the answer. Tanis thought a moment and nodded.  
"Send her while she is asleep. That way she will not know until she wakes up. Do it now, if you can. If not, ask her father to send her back to Olan's. I'm sure he will understand."  
Raistlin looked at Leona and sighed. "I do not want to send her away, but she could be a problem, not a helper. She will stay until we reach Haven, then she will be sent home. Her sister is near here. Maybe we could contact her. Caramon, you remember Larissa?" He nodded. "She is a few miles away. Can you get her and bring her here before dark?"  
"Of course. I'll be back in less than an hour." he took off through the woods, quietly, so as not to frighten Larissa off. Raistlin looked at Leona then to Tanis. Tanis looked back and knew that Raistlin wanted to talk to him. he helped the young mage to his feet and they walked into the clearing.  
"Yes, Raistlin?"  
"Leona is a warrior and a mage. She would hate me for sending her back home, but that is where she belongs. I love her deeply, but I cannot hurt her like that. When Larissa arrives, we will leave her with her sister and continue on to Haven. Larissa will take Leona back to her home. I only hope that she will not follow us." Raistlin looked at Tanis. "You love two people, as Leona said. How do you handle it?"  
"I don't. I fight with myself all of the time. I force myself to realize that it was for the best that I left them both. You love Leona and the magic. You fight with yourself to see which you love more. I think that you love the woman more, because you are letting her go. Only if you loved her would you do that." Tanis looked at Raistlin. "Your heart feels. I have seen that. You are willing to die for this young lady. You are also willing to go through life without her, because you know that being with her would kill one or the other. I was willing to give up my life for your half sister. I still love her, but I love Laurana as well. I fight with my soul all the time. Perhaps time will show us the truth." Tanis smiled suddenly, letting Raistlin see that he was a friend.  
"Thank you, Tanis. I appreciate it immensely." He laid his hand on Tanis's shoulder and smiled as well. They walked back into the other clearing just as Caramon returned, without Larissa.  
"I'm sorry, Raist. I told her, but she did not want to help us. It appears that she goes with us as far as Haven." He looked at the sleeping form of Leona and sighed. "I still think she should stay with us for the whole trip. We may need another mage with her abilities. What do you think, Raist?"  
"You may be right, my brother." Raistlin looked deep in thought. He suddenly started to cough. Leona woke up in that instant and rose to help him. She made him sit and drew a bottle with a cold potion in it.  
"Drink this, or I'll pour it down your throat." Raistlin took the bottle and drank it. It was disgusting, but his cough disappeared as he drank it. "See? You do need me. I'm immune to sleep potions. I was listening to your conversations. Don't give me that look. You don't want me to get hurt. I know. I have the right to fight this war like you all do. I have gifts that would scare the mages in the Tower at Wayreth. If you do not want me here, then I'll go home, without your ring." She took it off and set it next to him. She stood and walked to the river, a good mile hike. Five minutes later, Raistlin's hand was on her shoulder. She spun. "What do you want? You don't want me to join you. What?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt. That was why I want to send you home. I love you more than life, however, if you want to stay with us, it is your choice." He placed the ring on her finger again, for the third time in five years. "I will not let you take that off again." His kiss seared her soul as she melted in his arms. As he let her go, he heard a footstep behind them. He turned and saw Tanis standing there. "Yes, Half Elf?"  
"I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a storm rolling in. We will need to find shelter." He turned and walked away. Raistlin looked at Leona and smiled. As she smiled back, thunder crashed. The rain started to pour down and in a few moments they were soaking wet. Leona heard Tanis shout, and they followed the sound to the cave. When they got there, they were laughing and soaking wet. Caramon was worried that Raistlin's cough would come back, but it hadn't bothered him all day. As the fire was roaring in the back of the cave, Raistlin and Leona sat near it, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. Caramon looked at them and smiled. He realized that Raistlin had found his life again, after the Test had done its damage to him. Tanis said something in Qualinesti and chuckled. Caramon knew enough of the language to know that Tanis had said that they, Leona and Raistlin, would have what the elves call vitam eternam, or eternal life, because of the child in her womb. Caramon smiled and took out some food for the dinner that night. While the two couples rested, Caramon made dinner: ten-minute stew. A hand tapped Leona on the shoulder and she looked up at Caramon.  
"Do you have that spice?" She nodded and took it out of her pouch. Caramon smiled and thanked her. He added it to the stew, and when it was ready, filled all the bowls and handed them, and forks, to the companions. Each person happily ate the stew, for it was the most they had had in a long time. They fell asleep with full stomachs and dry bodies. The next morning, when they awoke, they found that one of their members had disappeared. Raistlin looked all over for Leona, but she was no where to be found. The ring wasn't there either, which meant that she had been taken against her will. Raistlin was infuriated. They remained in the cave for some sign from her captors. A few days later, a note was laying near the fire. Raistlin grabbed it and read quickly.  
"To those with the White Mage-  
"We have taken her for our own use. She will be given back when   
we are done with her. If you dare come after her, she will be killed.  
This we swear to our master. Good luck to you and those you are  
with. She will be returned to you in time. Farewell.  
"The Master of Darkness."  
Raistlin let the note slip through his fingers as he dropped to the ground. Caramon saw his brother's face pale and ran to his side. He was pushed away by a hand that was too warm to be normal. As Tanis watched, the young mage stood and became a height that frightened the half elf. He watched as Raistlin walked out of the cave and down the hill. He heard the language of magic float up the hill to his ears. He saw a bright flash of light. He then ran down to where he knew Raistlin was standing. He was gone.   
"Caramon! He's gone! He has gone after her!" Caramon ran down to where Tanis was standing. He saw the burn marks on the grass and shook his head.  
"He will not rest until he has found her. He will search for as long as he lives. I know him. When he wants something this much, he will not rest until he has it. He was that way before he took the Test." Caramon walked around for a minute. "I know he will return soon, for he needs us. Only, I don't know if he knows that yet." He shrugged and they walked back into the cave. When they got there, they saw a shimmering near the fire. Caramon reached down and picked up the ring he had seen Raistlin give Leona. He knew that he could talk to his brother the way Raistlin did to him.  
Raistlin?  
Yes, Caramon?  
The ring you gave Leona, I have it in my hand, along with a note for you. It's not in her handwriting. Suddenly, Raistlin appeared before Caramon. He took the ring and note.  
"Red Mage-  
"The White Mage cannot keep this ring, for it hinders her abilities.  
The more you look for her, the worse condition she will be in when  
we return her to you. Farewell.  
"Master of Darkness"  
Raistlin looked at the ring and smiled, knowing the enchantment put on it. Solinari placed it there himself. He took the ring and laid in on the ground. Suddenly, it floated up and took off. Raistlin followed it closely. Caramon did not even see him leave.  
"Raist, I made that tea you need to drink. Raist?" He looked around and saw the trail of magic and shook his head. Tanis walked over and saw the trail as well. "He's gone to find her again." He put the tea down and sat next to the fire. "I wonder if I'll be this bad when I marry." Tanis chuckled, thinking of that scene.  
As Raistlin got closer to where Leona was, he felt the hand of Solinari guiding him. He looked up at the sky to see that it was night and Solinari had risen early. He smiled. Suddenly, the ring stopped, hovered, and dropped into his hand. He looked around and saw a small cottage. He knocked on the door.  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
"Yes. I am in search of a young lady, wearing the White robes of Solinari. Have you seen her, old one?"  
"I have seen her, for she is here. She had been kidnapped by the forces of darkness, but she managed to escape. She found her way here, and I am watching over her until the fever she has goes down. You may stay with me, for I know that she is your mate, for your children are in her womb." As she turned away, she did not see the shock on Raistlin's face. When he stepped into the room, he felt the healing presence of Mishikal.  
"Old one, do you follow the ways of the Healing Goddess, Mishikal?"  
"I used to, young mage. I am still able to heal some things with her power, but this fever, I cannot heal myself. So I have called upon all my abilities to call her here to heal the child. Her presence is the one you feel here. I hope she will heal the young lady, for her life has not been long enough. And for the two babes in her womb, they need a chance to live." The old woman sat down near the fire and watched as Raistlin walked to Leona and took her hand. Suddenly, a light flared around them and they were transported to the home of Paladine. Raistlin looked around him and saw the gods of light standing there.   
"Greetings, young Raistlin. You are here because you love my granddaughter. I have brought you both here because she needs healing and I am the only one who can heal her from this malady. My sister placed this fever upon Leona, because she fears her." He looked at Raistlin. "You, however, I cannot heal, for your malady is your own fault." Raistlin watched as Paladine laid his hand on Leona and a healing light covered her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked first at Raistlin, then to Paladine.  
"Thank you, grandfather, for allowing me to live." Paladine took her hand in his and kissed it.   
"You are welcome, Leona. You and your love may return to your friends now." Suddenly, they were back in the cave. Caramon looked up at the light that enveloped them and smiled. Tanis was not there, for he was gathering wood, and the barbarians were sleeping. Tas and Flint were talking near the back of the cave.  
"Welcome back, Raistlin," Caramon said, still smiling. Raistlin looked at Caramon and shook his head. Leona looked tired, so Raistlin didn't question her about who took her. When she fell asleep, Raistlin sat down near the fire and meditated, trying to find out what was really wrong with him. By the time dawn rolled around, he had fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw Leona cooking something over the fire.  
"What are you making?"  
"Breakfast. You mind?"  
"Not at all. What are we eating?"  
"Cinnamon toast and journey cakes. The best things I can make right now, because my head is killing me." Raistlin chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I only hope that we can get through this day without anything happening to me." She looked at Raistlin.  
"Where were you taken?"  
"To a dark city where evil flew on giant wings and darkness crawled on four legs. I never want to return there again." Riverwind had heard her description of where she had been and paled visibly. "Riverwind, what is wrong?"  
"You described the place where I got the staff perfectly. A place where evil flies on giant wings and darkness crawls on four legs. I made that same vow." He sat down near the fire. "I have the feeling, however, that we will return there. All of us, including you, Leona." Leona shook her head and returned to cooking breakfast. About five minutes later, everyone was eating. After breakfast, Leona told the whole story.  
"When I was taken a week ago, I was taken to a city where evil flies on giant wings and darkness crawls on four legs. There, I was forced to build mage-shields around a certain area of the city, where the evil was the greatest. I was given little food, less water, and almost no sleep. Finally, on the third day, I collapsed from exhaustion. The evil creature there told the darkness to throw me into the fever swamp. When I woke up, I was lying in a pool of mud and stagnant water." Leona paused to look at their faces. Riverwind was pale as a sheet, and the others were listening with apt attention.  
"What happened next?" said Tas.  
"I climbed out of the mud and water to find leeches on my arms. I pulled them off, but could feel the fever starting to come. I walked for as long as I could. When the fever and exhaustion finally won out, I prayed to my father for help. When I awoke after that, I found myself in the realm of Paladine, my grandfather. Raistlin was there as well. Paladine had healed me and we were sent back here." She looked at them. "That's it." Tanis sat there for a few minutes before commenting.   
"I think that we should get to Qualinesti."  
"I can't go there, Tanis. I am hated and feared by the elves there. If I were to show my face there, I would be killed immediately." Leona looked at Raistlin. "If you go there, I cannot go with you. I'm sorry." Tanis looked at the two of them.   
"Can't you use a disguise spell?"  
"I could, but it would tap my energy to keep it up at all times, day or night. I could ask my father for help, but he would say that I would have to handle it on my own." Tanis looked to Raistlin.  
"Would you be able to help her?"  
"Yes, but it tap us both to do it." Tanis sighed. Raistlin looked at Leona.  
"Ok, how about trying to find this city?"  
"Not in this lifetime, buddy!" Leona cried as she stood up. "If you go anywhere near that city, I'm leaving. I'm not going back there. I wouldn't even if my life depended on it!" She saw the look on Raistlin's face and calmed down. "I knew that you may need me, but I can give my abilities to Raistlin, and he can use them to his advantage. Also, my father will talk to Lunitari, who will give the extra power you will need, and she will not let you forget the spells when you use them. They have already done this for me, and they said that if you ask it of me, and I ask it of them, they will do it." She took Raistlin's hand. "I know that you love me, but if I were to go back there, they would kill me. I cannot risk that. I cannot die by normal means, but there I can die." Raistlin pulled his hand away.  
"If you leave us now, I don't know if we will ever see eachother again. Can you promise me that we will?"   
"I cannot promise that, for I do not know what tomorrow will bring. I can promise you this, though: no matter what happens, I will always love you. I will wait for you for the rest of time if I have to just to see you again." Raistlin smiled and gave her back the ring.   
"I think that this is yours." She smiled as he put it on her finger. Suddenly, a white light filled the cave as Solinari appeared.  
"Father! What has happened?"  
"It has begun, daughter. The war has begun. Ariakas' armies are on the move, and it has begun. Help your friends find Darken Wood, then get to a safe place. They will be taken care of, for we, the gods of light, shine on them, including you, Raistlin." Solinari disappeared.  
"I can't believe it. A god, right here! Wait until my friends back home in Kendermore hear about this!" Leona put her hand over Tas's mouth to shut him up.  
"Darken Wood. I can lead you part of the way there. Then you are on your own." They packed up and headed out. When they were attacked on the road, Leona departed.  
"You can't leave now! We are no where near Darken Wood."  
"You are as close as I can get you. You will have to travel on your own now. You have food, my recipes with Goldmoon, and you have a mage, a knight, a healer, and a warrior. You will be fine. Raistlin, you also have the powers that I have. Use them wisely. Farewell, all." She disappeared. That was the last time she saw them before the Chaos War.  
This part of the story takes place about 25 years in the future, during the Anvil Summer. Leona had just returned to Solace before she headed on to Wayreth. She found the Inn of the Last Home still in its tree, Flint's house still where he had left it, and the home where she and her sister grew up was still dilapidated. She walked to the Inn and walked up the long staircase. When she reached the top, she opened the door and found it almost empty, except for the occasional mage. A tall man, almost fifty years old, walked over to her.  
"Can I help you, Mistress Mage?"  
"Yes, I am looking for a room for the next two days." She looked at the man's kindly face and recognized it. Just then, two more mages walked in. "Rosa? Taelor? I forgot you were coming." She walked over and gave each a hug.   
The woman wormed her way out of it. "Mother, please. We are not ten anymore." Leona looked at Rosa.  
"I'm sorry, Rosamun. I forgot you two hated that. Just like your father." The three walked up to the innkeeper and asked for rooms near eachother. The innkeeper looked at the face of Rosamun and nearly passed out.  
"Tika! Can you come here a minute?" A woman with a riot of red curls walked out of the kitchen. "Look at this young lady's face."  
"Blessed Paladine! She looks like Raistlin!"   
"Yes, she took after her father. Taelor looks like me, doesn't he, Caramon?" Leona dropped her hood, and he recognized Leona's bright eyes and soft smile. "Hello, Caramon. Hi, Tika. I would like you both to meet my twins: Rosamun and Taelor. It's a shame that Raistlin is gone. He never got the chance to see his children." Tika paled at that. "That's right. You didn't know that I was engaged to marry him. It's a long story." That night, Leona told the story of what happened almost thirty years ago, five years prior to the War of the Lance and just before the war started. Tika was scared at the story, to think that two people had Raistlin's abilities in magic.  
"Tika, what about your one son? Isn't he a mage?"  
"Yes, but he is a White robe, like you."  
"He has some of Raistlin's ambitions. So do my two, but we keep them under control. Palin is only a young mage. He just recently took the Test. Both of mine have taken the Test when they were 19, a few years younger that Raistlin and I. They are already on the Conclave council, as am I. Only, I will not be permitted to reign as Master of the Council. That position is for mortals only. And because I am the daughter of Solinari, I can't take that position, however, my children can, because they are mostly mortal." She looked at Caramon and Tika and sighed. "I never did find out what happened to Raistlin. Father never told me, nor will any of the other gods." A tear slid down her face as she thought of the last time she ever saw Raistlin.  
"Mother, it's ok. Perhaps Justarius can tell us when we get there in a few days. Please, calm down." Taelor laid his hand on Leona's shoulder and she started to cry even more. Taelor removed his hand, and Rosamun shook her head.  
"Mother does this often. She always breaks down when she thinks of our father. We never met him, but she said that he was a great mage. Every time this happens, I wish I wasn't here. But I love her. She's been the best mother we've had." Caramon looked at her. "Let me explain. While we were living at Wayreth, we had many women take care of us while Mother was busy. We always knew which one was our real mother, but we never knew why she was so busy all the time. Finally, the week before we took our Test, she explained that she had been busy trying to find our father. She had him located in the Tower of Palanthas right after the War of the Lance. He was there for two years, then he was gone. She hasn't been able to find him since. She would have kept searching for him if she hadn't been made a member of the Council. Astinus actually left his library to come visit Mother. They talked about a lot, including our father. He said something about a Portal and the Abyss, but I never understood it. Neither did Mother. I only hope that her new idea will find him. We go to Wayreth for the Conclave, but we also go because of rumors we've heard. She has a request for the members of the Conclave." By this time, Leona had calmed down and was ready to talk.  
"I see that Rosa has told you much of the story. This is the rest of it." Until late that morning, she told Caramon and Tika the rest of the tale. Tika was surprised to find that Raistlin actually loved someone more than himself. Caramon knew most of what she told, because he experienced much of it. Tika was also frightened to hear that Leona had been a host for a lich, like Raistlin. By the time the story was over, Rosa and Taelor were asleep in their chairs and Leona was yawning. Caramon and Tika were wide awake and starting breakfast for the occupants. Leona tapped each twin on the head to wake them up. Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall man wearing the cloak of leadership among the barbarians walked in. Leona stood and looked at the man. Behind him, a woman walked in. She recognized the woman, but the man she could not place.   
"Goldmoon?"  
"Leona?" Goldmoon walked up to her. "How are you?"  
"I am ok. Is that Riverwind?"  
"Yes. He has changed since we last saw eachother. And who are these two mages with you?"  
"This is Rosamun and Taelor, my twins." Goldmoon looked at her oddly.  
"But, how did you come to have these two? Raistlin has been missing for almost twenty-five years."  
"Remember the night you spent in Olan's home? We spent the night together." Leona sighed. "These two little monsters are all I have left of him, besides the ring he gave me." Rosamun glared at Leona when she said, 'little monsters.'  
"Well, you were."  
"Mother, please." Rosamun walked over to a window and looked out. "Aunt Tika? There is a group of elves coming up here, and one looks extremely pregnant." Tika ran to the window and looked out.   
"Blessed Paladine! It's Alhana and Porthios. Caramon, go help them!" This next part is the birth of the rightful heir to the two thrones of the elven kingdoms and Palin's return with the bodies of his brothers and his cousin Steel. It was written in the book Dragons of Summer Flame, so it will not be told here. When the elves came into the inn, the three mages disappeared for Wayreth.   
"Justarius, we need to find out more about the Knights of the Thorn, the Warrior Mages. How better than to infiltrate Storm Keep?"  
"Leona, you know that we cannot do that. What if we all were killed?"  
"Excuse me for butting in, but I cannot die by their hands. My father has seen to it. I can get in, get the information and get out without them knowing I was there. Let me go. My father can get me there. Aunt Takhisis and her daughter cannot stop me. Let me do this."  
Justarius shook his head. "I cannot allow you to do that. You are the new head of the White Mages and you cannot risk your life."  
Rosamun stood. "Sir, if you will not let her do it, then let me or my brother do it. Solinari favors us and will not let us be killed." Again Justarius shook his head.  
"No. No one will do it." Dalamar stood.  
"Perhaps we can use a familiar to do it, or a fetch." Justarius nodded. "But who's familiar or fetch do we use?" Leona stood.   
"You can use my fetch. It can get there and not be noticed or felt." She shrugged. "Besides, mine is the only one who can get there. My father will guide it." Justarius nodded.   
"Very well. Let it be done tonight." Leona nodded. The council dispersed for the day. That night, Leona and the twins sat in her rooms.  
"Mother, are you sure that you can do this?"  
"Very, Taelor. I have not been able to help with anything in the past. Now I have a chance to actually do something useful." She started to recite the spell that would send her fetch to Storm's Keep, the fortress of the Knights of Takhisis. For three hours, Leona's fetch wandered through the keep, finding out useful information. When it returned near dawn, she walked to Justarius' quarters.  
"I have the information you asked for. They have only one weakness. They must have the moons aligned correctly to do their most powerful spells. If we attack them in the next few days, we could destroy them, however, we should send only those who are strong enough to return here if you should fall." Justarius nodded.  
"We will attack tomorrow. Send Jenna and Dalamar back home, and keep your twins here. We never know what could happen if they lost control."  
"No. They come with me, or I will not go. You need me there, and you will need my twins." Justarius sighed.  
"Fine. They can come. If they, however, start to lose control, they are to be sent back here immediately." Leona nodded. That night, Dalamar and Jenna were sent back to Palanthas and the twins were told of their importance. At dawn, Justarius called the remaining mages together.  
"Good morning, all. As you know, we will attack the Knights of the Thorns' base today. Leona will be taking us there, for she is the only one strong enough to do so. Also, her twins will be coming with us for the extra support. We will go in waves, with Leona and the twins coming in the last one. I will also go in the last one. Who will volunteer for the first wave?" Seven mages raised their hands. "Very well." Leona waved her hands over them and they disappeared. The next three groups left the same way, until the last wave was ready. "Leona, are you sure that you can do this?"  
"Positive, Justarius. My father didn't leave me alive for no reason." She spoke a word and the appeared with the other mages. Justarius walked to the head of the group and they ran into the base. After three hours, almost all were dead or injured. Among the dead was Justarius. Leona, who herself was injured, called her father to help in taking their dead pack to Wayreth. A moment after that, they were back in the Tower, as healed as Solinari could do. Leona took it upon herself to send the message to all the mages that Justarius was dead and that a new leader was to be chosen for the Conclave. Jenna, the new head of the Red mages and Justarius' daughter, was the most hurt by his death. After a quick vote, Dalamar was made head of the Conclave. Leona knew that she could not have been, but a few still voted for her anyway. A lot voted for Jenna, but Dalamar beat them both out, because he was more experienced. A few weeks later, Palin, Raistlin's nephew, entered the Abyss and brought his uncle back through. Leona was sent to see Palin.  
"Hello Palin. I am Leona, head of the White mages."  
"Greetings, Lady Leona. May I ask about your twins?"  
"They are well. I was sent by Lord Dalamar to check on you. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Lady. Father told me about your relationship with my uncle. Would you like to see him?" Leona's face brightened immediately. Palin smiled and led her to Raistlin's room. There, he knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" came a voice that Leona had never forgotten.  
"It's Palin, Uncle."  
"Please, come in, Nephew." Palin opened the door and walked in.  
"There is someone here who wishes to see you." Leona stepped in the room. Raistlin stood, his face pale.  
"Leona?" He walked to her. "Is it really you?"  
She smiled. "Yes, Raistlin. It's really me. It's been a long time."  
Palin walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Raistlin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back, and when the kiss was done, she looked at him.  
"I have something to tell you. We have twins. A boy and a girl. Their names are Rosamun and Taelor. Rosamun is a Black mage, like you turned into. Taelor is a White mage, like me. They both have fantastic magical abilities, especially when they use their magic together. Then they are unstoppable. Their only problem is their control. They lost it once and killed a man. Actually, they killed Dunbarth, the last head of the White robes."  
"Who took his position?" He looked very calm for a man who had just found out he was the father of twins. Leona smiled.  
"I did. Justarius thought that it should be me. It was either me or Taelor, but he was too immature to be the head of the White robes. Rosa is a little more mature, although she has her dark times." Leona looked at the floor. "I looked for you after the War of the Lance. I found you in the Tower at Palanthas, but after two years, you disappeared. I couldn't go to you because I had the twins to look after. I was scared that you had been killed." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I was so scared that I had lost you forever." Raistlin lifted her chin and wiped the tear away. She looked into his gold eyes and started to cry in ernest. Raistlin wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He held her in such a tender and sweet way that made her cry even more. Caramon heard the crying and opened the door. He didn't know that Leona was there, and when he saw her in Raistlin's arms, he nodded to his brother, who looked up at the opening of the door, and left. Raistlin smiled at his brother before the door closed. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, but one of understanding, something Raistlin never did. When Leona was done crying, Raistlin kissed her. As she kissed him back, Palin opened the door, not expecting to see that. When Raistlin heard the door open again, he pulled out of the kiss and looked to see who it was. When he saw Palin, he gave him a look that meant, 'Leave us be.' Palin nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
"Raistlin, what was that about?"  
"It was my nephew. He wanted to ask me a few questions, but he decided not to."  
"I wonder why." She gave him a look that started him laughing. She started as well, and Caramon wondered what they were laughing at when they came down to eat a few minutes later.  
"It's nothing, Brother. Leave it at that." He looked up just as two mages walked in, a White robe and a Black robe. Leona stood and greeted them fondly. Raistlin looked at her, then at the two mages and back again. "Leona, who are these two mages?"  
She smiled. "Rosamun, Taelor, this is your father, Raistlin Majere. Raistlin, these are our twins, Rosamun and Taelor." Raistlin stood and hugged each of them, starting with Rosamun. Palin paled as he realized that these twins were his cousins, and that his uncle had children. Caramon chuckled and patted his only surviving son on the back.   
"It's ok, son. Don't think about it too hard, or you could hurt yourself." Tika slapped him in the back of the head for that comment and looked to Leona.  
"I was wondering when these two would show up. Knowing that they had never met their father, it was a sure thing that they would show up."  
"I asked them to come here, knowing that they would want to meet their father. I did not think that they would get here so soon."  
"We came on the wings of magic, mother." Taelor smiled. "We could not let you two leave without us meeting our father." Rosamun looked to her mother, then to her father, and burst into tears at finally meeting her father. Raistlin, having no experience with children, his own or others, reached out and took Rosamun into his arms for a hug. As his arms went around her, Rosamun's arms went around him. Taelor and Leona looked at the two hugging and smiled. Caramon and Tika smiled as well, now knowing the whole family, that is, the ones still alive, excluding their daughters, was in one room. Rosamun pulled away as her tears stopped, and Raistlin let her go.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Father." Rosamun extended her hand. Raistlin took it into his too-warm grasp and shook it.   
"It's nice to meet my daughter, whom I never was able to see." They let go of eachother's hand and Raistlin turned to Taelor and extended his hand. Taelor took it and shook. "And it's good to meet my son, whom I never was able to see either."  
"I am glad to meet my father, of whom I have heard a lot about. It is said that any child you would have would have great powers, exceeding your own." Taelor let go of Raistlin's hand as Raistlin let his go. "Is that true, father?"  
"I am not sure. Since you are twins and you both have the gift, together you are stronger than apart. Have you noticed that?"  
"Yes, father."  
"Then, perhaps you may be more powerful than me, both of you, I mean. May I please speak to Leona alone, please?" The twins nodded and went with their aunt, uncle and cousin into one of the other rooms. When they were alone, they sat down at a table and Raistlin looked at Leona. "I have a confession to make."  
"What, Raistlin?"  
"I have no more powers."  
"What?" She looked at him.  
"Takhisis removed my abilities before she let me come back to help defeat Chaos. I have to get Palin to cast a spell that Magius could not. If I do that, then I will not have to go back to the Abyss. When that happens, I will be able to rest, like my friends that have already joined Huma and Magius."  
Leona looked at him and a tear slipped down her cheek. "So, you are basically dead."  
"No, love, I am not. I am alive. I have just lived in the Abyss for 25 years. I am as alive as you are. Only, once Chaos either wins, or is defeated, I will be placed either in the Abyss, or in Paladine's grace. And I go alone." Leona's tears fell a little more. "If you die, however, I will be able to join you."  
"I will be taken to my father's moon when I die. Would you live there for eternity with me, as a spirit?"  
"Your father favors me. He would let me keep my mortal body, which he will make immortal so that I may be with you for eternity. Only, I know what will happen if Chaos is defeated: the gods will be forced to leave Krynn. You can stay here because you are only a half-god. You would become a full god upon their leaving, making you the only god of Krynn, and you can give that gift to our children, making them gods as well, and I will be with you for all time."  
"But I do not want that. I would rather go with my family then remain here alone with you and our children. If I go with them, I will be able to save you and take you and the twins with me. Which do you think is a better deal?"  
"I think what you said is the better deal. We will do it that way, if you so wish it." I looked at Raistlin and sighed.  
"You have changed much, Raistlin. Your attitude, your mannerisms, your voice, everything has changed. You almost frighten me." He didn't understand that, so he turned to walk away. "Raistlin, you didn't understand me. Please, listen to me for a moment. I love you more than anything, but you have changed so much from the time we knew eachother. You have become almost too cynical for me to handle.....but I love you too much to let you go......"   
"Well, I should leave you be, Leona. I have changed too much for you to love...." he hadn't heard the last part of her words and she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. As he kissed her back, the ground shook lightly. Chaos was beginning his push.   
Leona did not take place in the final battle, but Raistlin did. The telling of the final battle resides in the Palanthas Library, in the book entitled Dragons of Summer Flame. It will not be told here.  
As the gods left Krynn, Raistlin looked to Paladine, whom he would be traveling with. He was in his Avatar form, Fizban.   
"Well, Fizban, will I be able to join your granddaughter when we leave?"  
"Granddaughter? I have a granddaughter?" Fizban looked confused for a moment, then remembered Leona. "Of course, young mage. You two will be happy together. Your twins, on the other hand, will remain on Krynn to live out their natural lives. They will be happy, and prosperous, even without magic. One day, the gods will return to Krynn, and when we do, it shall be called the Age of Rebirth. Now come. Fate awaits us all...."   
Fizban and Raistlin walked off of the battlefield and vanished, leaving Krynn to the mortals, starting the Fifth Age, which would soon be called The Age of Mortals, and the great dragons would come forth and battle for control of An-Salon, but those are other stories left to tell..........  
The words of Astinus, the Chronicler:  
In the Age of Mortals, many mortals die to the great dragonlords that fight for An-Salon. One of the ones killed was Rosamun, Raistlin and Leona's daughter. I was there when she died. She requested one thing of me.   
"When I die, please tell the story of my mother and her life......it will be all that remains of her in this world.....for Taelor has vanished........Please do this one thing for me, Astinus........." and she died. I have done this one thing for her. Let the gods return one day. We are in great need of them.  



End file.
